It's the Heart that makes the Family
by Racaelh
Summary: Set at the end of season one where Ty moves to Calgary. He returns to Heartland with a sister no one knew he had and drama ensues. Will she make a home at Heartland and mend the relationship between her brother and Amy? This is about her struggle to fit in and find a family. This is my first Fanfic for any feedback would be great! Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland**

Chapter 1

Ty frowned as he walked through the entrance to the alleyway that led to his father's so called house. He gagged as the smell from the trash bins reached his nose. That stench almost made him turn around right then and there and go back to Heartland where Amy was waiting. His heart sank as he realised that Amy won't be waiting for him. She was probably cursing his name right about now. Shaking his head he hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the door. It's large metallic shine felt imposing to Ty as he hesitated before it.

An image of Amy appeared in his head as he stepped forward to knock. He remembered that night in the barn, after the Fall Finale. Amy was so excited from the win; they were both feeling the high. The dingy scene around him dissolved as he was swept away in the memory. It was the first time they kissed. He desperately wished that he could go back, back to the barn, back to the loft, back to Amy.

Ty was startled out of his reverie as the metal door in front of him slammed open and standing before him was his father. Brad Borden was a tall lanky man around his late 40's with brown hair and a scraggly beard. His blue eyes crinkled as a smile split across his face. Ty was annoyed at how much he looked like him. _As if I wasn't enough like him already, _thought Ty, _with our knack for running away and hurting those closest to us we're positively twins._

"Ty!" exclaimed Brad as he stepped aside to let his son in, "I thought I heard something outside! I'm so glad you decided to come. In fact I have a bit of a surprise for you-" Ty held up his hand to stop his dad's flow of words as he squeezed his way inside the small hallway.

"Whoa dad. Let me get inside first." Ty could see Brad nodding excitedly as he hurriedly closed and latched the door behind him. This poor lighting did nothing to hide the fact how run down this place was. Paint was crumbling off the roof and in the places where there was wallpaper on the walls, it was flaking off. The air was thick with dust and Ty coughed as he took his first mouthful of air.

"I know it's not much," said his dad as he followed behind Ty, "but, it's better than nothing, and it's home." Ty didn't say anything as he reached the end of the narrow hallway. Where there was supposed to be a door, there was just a sheet nailed to the arch. Taking a deep breath, steeling himself for what's on the other side, Ty pushed his way through.

Surprised, Ty glanced around. The air was much cleaner and the wallpaper had been stripped from the walls leaving them bare and grey. The roof had also been stripped of paint, leaving the floor clean of any falling strips. There was an old second hand brown couch against the left hand corner of the room, actually it looked like a fourth or fifth hand but, anyway, it looked in good shape for a piece of furniture that his dad owned. A rickety coffee table that looked like it was about to collapse stood in front of it. A small four person dining table occupied the right side of the room with three mismatched chairs around it. The kitchen was in the back right corner, just big enough for one person to cook in. There was a rusty sink that he assumed didn't work and a small beer fridge next to the counter. Next to the kitchen were three doors, which Ty assumed lead into two bedrooms and a bathroom. All in all, despite the shape that house was in, the place was well kept and looked after.

"What do you think?" asked Brad nervously as he moved towards the middle of the small main room.

"I'm surprised," told Ty truthfully, "I expected it to be like last time."

A look of embarrassment passed across his dad's face for a second before he replaced it was a forced grin.

"Well, I've changed Ty, and well, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Wait," interrupted Ty again. He couldn't believe that he had been here less than two minutes and his dad was already unburdening all his problems on to him. "Just let me put my stuff in my room first before we settle. I'm pretty tired from the trip."

"Yes, yes, of course!" exclaimed Brad as he hurried over the middle of the three doors. Pointing to the one on the left he said, "That's the bathroom, sorry but at the moment we only have cold water, but I'm trying to get that fixed. And that door," he said, pointing to the door on the right, "is my room." Ty walked across the room and stopped by his dad in front of the middle door which he assumed led into his bedroom.

"Ty before you go in there, there's something I really need to tell you."

"Come on dad." Sighed Ty as he pushed ahead and opened the door. Stepping into the bedroom more shock caught hold of Ty. A plain single bed with fresh sheets on the end was pushed against the right wall but what surprised Ty was the other twin bed in front of him, against the right wall. The bed was neatly made with green sheets and a light blue blanket. A couple of posters of some people on horses were plastered above the bed head. An old large chest was sitting at the foot of the bed with a duffel bag on top. A few old tops and a pair of jeans were hanging on a rack next to it.

Confusion was all Ty could feel as he turned and stepped back into the main room where his father remained.

"Care to explain?" he asked, dumping his things on the floor where he stood. Anxiety radiated off of his father as he backed up a couple of steps, holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Now Ty, there's something I need to tell you."

"There damn is!" Ty replied, barely containing his need to shout.

"Ok, the thing is-"

"Dad! I'm back!"

His father stopped short as the sound of the front door shutting reached them. Light footsteps sounded down the hall before the sheet was pushed away revealing a young girl, around 15 to 16 years old, a few years younger than Ty. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was small in stature and had a slight tan. She wore faded, slightly ripped jeans and a plain t shirt that hung a little too big on her, making her look even skinner than she actually was. She held a brown grocery bag in her arms and a grey hoodie tied around her waist. Defiance showed in her eyes as she realised there was a stranger in the room. Ty saw her body tense up as she stopped dead, taking in the scene in front of her.

Clearing his throat, Brad stepped towards the girl, "Ty," he said facing him, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is your sister, Rebecca."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy was lying in the paddock overlooking the barn and house. She closed her eyes and smiled as the warm afternoon sun caressed her body. With her eyes shut, the earth's sounds were amplified in Amy's ears. Cicadas buzzed in the forest behind her and the variety of birds found around her home chirped to each other like a harmony of musical instruments playing Mother Nature's song. Amy sighed contentedly as the whinnying of horses joined the tune. She mentally named the sounds of Spartan and Pegasus's unique noises as they talked back and forth to one another. The soft breeze caused the long thin grass to sway slightly, running along her arms and legs, making it feel like a loving hug. Without realising it, she was imagining those strands of grass as strong arms surrounding her.

A shadow fell across Amy, blocking the light from the sun but somehow increasing the warmth. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a shadow blocking the light. Happiness filled her heart as Ty's sweet, sweet face looked down at her. He was lying on his side, leaning over her, with his arms having replaced the grass. He leaned down, the heat increasing as his cheek rubbed against hers.

"You're beautiful you know." He whispered into her ear. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. Their eyes connected as he pulled back slightly to look at her. Only a few centimetres separated them. Instead of fluttering this time, Amy's heart started beating faster as the silence continued. It felt like a magnetic pull was stopping her from looking away and really, she didn't want to.

"Amy." He breathed almost so silently she didn't hear him. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as his voice washed over her. It had been a long time since she had heard him say her name.

"I've missed you." She breathed back.

A small frown appeared on his face, slowly dissipating the warm atmosphere that cocooned them. The look made Amy frown as well. She didn't like seeing him upset. She wanted to reach up and smooth away that frown but for some reason she held back.

"I didn't want to leave." He said the sadness in his voice evident. Amy's heart broke at the sound, wishing she could make his shadows disappear. She looked deep into his eyes and a tear sprung, unbound into her eyes. Ty's gaze followed it as it tracked its way slowly down her cheek, eventually falling onto the ground beneath her. It was so quiet Amy could practically hear the tear hit the grass below her head. Ty's gaze remained where the drop had fallen. Amy desperately wanted him to look at her. He remained frozen, his eyes not moving. Her brow creased as fear took hold. Time passed, how long, Amy wasn't sure. It seemed like eternity before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Then why did you?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer. Ty tore his eyes away from the ground beside her and forced himself to look at her. Amy gasped as she saw the pain expressed across his face. More tears welled up in her eyes as the pain seemed to fall out of him and tumble into her. Her breath came out in short sharp stabs as her heart began crushing. Panic consumed her as she fought for breath. Ty's arms tightened around Amy as she struggled for control.

"It's my fault Amy." Ty cried, "All my fault." He held let go of a sob as Amy continued to bow under the pain. Still, despite the struggle within her body, Amy still wanted to heal the darkness within him.

"What's your fault?" she gasped. Tears appeared in Ty's eyes and started running freely down his face. The pain increased as Amy saw them.

"The way you feel," cried Ty, "It's my fault for the way you feel!"

His chin fell to his chest as a different pain seemed to rack him. Amy so desperately wanted to reach out and hug him back. To take away the pain that ran through both their hearts. She closed her eyes and willed her arms to rise. Sweating in concentration she could feel her hands slowly lift off the ground. Just as her fingers scraped his familiar leather jacket, a sound pierced the silent air. Both their heads whipped around looking for the source.

"No!" whispered Ty as he seemed to realise what the beeping was, "Not yet! Please, a few more minutes!"

"Ty?" questioned Amy. He his face looked down at her with a feeling that filled her soul and melted the pain. Her breath came easier until she realised that Ty seemed to be fading. In fact, everything around her seemed to be fading.

"No!" she screamed, reaching out trying to grab him, to bring him back. But her hands just passed through thin black air.

"No!" she screamed again as the blackness closed in around her.

"TY! COME BACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy woke suddenly to the sound of her alarm clock beeping beside her bed. Her heart beating in her throat, she leaned over and switched the sound off. Sweat dripped down her forehead as flashes from her dream ran through her mind. Her memory stopped at the image of Ty gazing down at her. He looked so peaceful and happy. She almost smiled before she caught herself.

_Get a grip! _She thought. _You are supposed to be mad at him!_ Angry at herself for thinking of Ty, she threw back the covers and went to have a shower, hoping that the water will wash away last night's dream and the feelings that came with it.

Unfortunately, the water did nothing to calm her nerves as she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Sitting down in front of her vanity mirror in the bedroom, she looked at her reflection.

"Get a grip," she said to the image, "He left you, without so much as a goodbye. You are angry at him. Remember that. You. Are. Angry." Nodding at herself, she was just about to head out when an object in the corner of the mirror caught her eye. Turning around she found herself starring at Ty's hat, the hat that she had given him. The speech she just gave herself flew out the window as she continued staring at the hat. Memories, unbidden, sprang to her mind, and even though she tried, she couldn't suppress them. The day when she gave him that cowboy hat, the hours they spent training for the Fall Finale, the night of the Fall Finale...

The only thing that snapped her out of her memories was Lou's voice piercing through and popping the bubble that she had surrounded herself with.

"Amy! Where are you! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Amy called, casting one last look at the hat before grabbing her own and walking out of the room.

"Finally!" exclaimed Lou as Amy walked into the kitchen, "I thought you might have fallen and hit your head or something with the amount of time it took you to get ready this morning." She finished as she spooned freshly scrambled eggs and bacon onto an empty plate.

"No such luck Lou," replied Amy as she grabbed the food that was thrust at her. She pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down, breathing in the smell of the hot food.

"Be careful or you might inhale it by accident," joked Lou as she came and sat opposite Amy with her own bowl of porridge.

"Where's grandpa?" asked Amy, ignoring the comment as she started scooping the eggs onto her fork.

"Went out with Caleb to check the fences. That storm last night was brutal."

"What storm?" Amy asked confused, placing her fork on her plate, "I didn't hear any storm."

Lou shook her head in wonder at her sister, "I can't believe it didn't wake you up. The wind was so loud; Grandpa and I couldn't get back to sleep until it past." She finished as she scooped the last of her breakfast into her mouth. Getting up to place the bowl into the sink she continued, "I'm surprised you didn't hear it. You must have been in a really deep sleep."

The dream of Ty popped into Amy's head, "Yeah, must have," she murmured before taking a sip of juice.

"I'd better go out and check on the horses then," Amy said as she stood up to pass her now empty breakfast plate to Lou. She was about to head on out when Lou stopped her.

"Amy! Wait." She said, stepping away from the filling sink. Amy stopped and turned back, her eyebrows lifted in question.

"Don't forget that horse that's coming round this morning."

"What horse?" Amy asked, her mind a complete blank. It was taking all of her effort not to continue thinking of him.

"You know?" Lou said, an exasperated look crossing her face. "That mare Mr Bruce is bringing round for you to rehome."

A light bulb clicked in Amy's head at the mention of the name. She remembered the call from Mr Bruce about this horse he just bought only a month or two ago that, because of unforseen financial circumstances he has to sell.

"I remember," Amy said, thinking of the conversation they had over the phone, "he needs to rehome her but it's proving more difficult than he thought."

Lou nodding, indicating that she got it right.

"Yes," she confirmed, "Mr Bruce said something about her escaping or something."

"Yeah, he told me that she keeps jumping fences and running away, as well as that she won't let anybody ride her, let alone tack her up."

"Well," Lou replied, "it looks like you got your work cut out for you and maybe it'll take your mind off..." Her sister suddenly cut herself off and turned away from Amy.

"Take my mind off what Lou?" Amy asked, suspicion lacing her thoughts. Lou hurriedly turned back to the dirty dishes, grabbing the washing liquid from below the sink. She didn't reply as she went about cleaning the dishes.

"Lou, take my mind off what?" Amy asked again, more forcefully this time, stepping closer to her sister. Lou paused before slowly turning to face Amy, with a look of steel on her face.

"To take your mind off Ty." She said bluntly, staring straight at her. In return the younger Fleming sister mentally flinched. She didn't realise that her feelings were that obvious. She had been trying so hard to forget them and him and get back to a relatively normal life.

"I have no idea what you mean," replied Amy, feigning ignorance. She wanted to storm off then and here but thought it might confirm Lou's suspicions, which she definitely didn't want.

"Oh come on Amy!" Lou said waving her arms about, "Everyone can see it! Ty's been gone a month already and you're still hurting! I just wish you would talk about it with me. I mean, I'm your sister. You know you can tell me anything."

"What do you want me to tell you Lou?" Amy shouted back. Her anger and loss getting the better of her, "That I think about him all the time? That every day when I walk into the barn, I expect to hear him moving about in the loft? Is that what you want to hear?" Tears sprung into Amy's eyes as the anger raged through her. Lou, immediately seeing the distress consuming her sister, sprang forward immediately and surrounded her in a hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," whispered Lou into her hair as Amy struggled silently to get her emotions and tears under control. Amy, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders decided to let her walls down. Fearing what she might think, she quietly told Lou about the dream.

"I saw him last night." Amy said, hiding her face into Lou's shoulder. Lou in reply continued to stroke her hair.

"Was it a dream or a nightmare?" Lou asked quietly. It took a second for Amy to answer, her mind and feelings sorting out the truth of the question. Taking a deep breath Amy replied,

"Both"

The girls were interrupted with the sound of a truck pulling into the yard. They reluctantly pulled apart as they heard a door slam shut and the sound of voices.

"You better get going." Lou said, completely disentangling herself from her sister and walking back towards the sink. Amy, mulling over what Lou had said before about taking her mind off of Ty, agreed that she was right, that she was going to dedicate herself to helping this mare 100% and stop herself from wallowing in the past. She was just about to head outside when a thought occurred to her. Turning back, she said to Lou:

"Do you want to come help?"

Lou stopped immediately what she was doing and smiled at her sister.

"Of course" she said, before stripping the apron she was wearing off, and flinging it over a chair.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Authors Note: I didn't expect this chapter to be so sad, it just kind of happened. I decided to just go with the flow and see where it takes me. Despite the tears I shed over this chapter I hope you liked it, and don't worry, happier times are ahead!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy and Lou stepped outside into the cool morning air. It wasn't until then that Amy could see the damage caused by the storm. Leaves and debris were scattered all over the ranch, making it look like it was the middle of autumn. Large puddles of muddy water dotted the ground, causing the surrounding dirt to turn to mud. The surrounding fields glistened in the morning rays, making it look like a thousand diamonds had fallen into the grass over night. Luckily no major damage was done to any of the visible buildings and fences.

Focusing her gaze on the unfamiliar truck and trailer in front of her, Amy saw a man that could only be Mr Bruce with a young girl standing beside him. They were talking to her grandpa Jack who seemed to be back from checking the storm damage. A quick cast around confirmed that Caleb must still be out. Grandpa must have seen the visitors and headed back, leaving the new stable hand to finish the work. The old cowboy's laugh boomed across the open air, putting a smile on Amy's face as she turned towards Lou.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she noticed her older sister sitting on the porch bench pulling her heels off.

"What?" Lou replied, "You don't think I'm going to go out there in these shoes are you? My whole outfit will get completely ruined. Hey could you go back inside and grab my gum boots? There just beside the door."

"Sure, no problem." Agreed Amy before turning and heading back inside. She was relieved when she spotted her own gum boots lying next to Lou's exactly where she said they would. Grabbing them, Amy headed back outside.

"Thanks," smiled Lou as Amy passed her the boots. She shuffled over, giving room for Amy to sit down too. They both sat there in silence as they struggled to pull the rubber over their feet. Amy's foot stomped on the wooden boards as the force of her foot slammed into the bottom of the shoe. Standing up she jumped up and down on each leg, repositioning her feet into the most comfortable spot. Lou soon stood up and did the same. Amy, checking to see if her sister was ready, stepped down off the porch and headed towards the small group gathered beside the vehicle.

Getting closer, Amy could hear shuffling and what sounded like panicked snorts coming from inside the trailer.

"Ah Amy." Her grandpa said, seeing her approaching over Mr Bruce's shoulder, "There you are."

"Yes, here I am." Amy replied as Mr Bruce and the young girl, who Amy now assumed was his daughter, turned around. Standing only a metre from them, Amy studied the two visitors more closely.

Mr Bruce was slightly shorter than Grandpa Jack with thinning light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was wearing crisp blue jeans that looked like they had just been bought this morning with a black leather jacket over a light grey button up shirt. Coupled with the shining cowboy boots, Amy guessed that his outfit cost more than the last horse they bought. Deciding not to make a judgement to quickly, she turned her gaze on his daughter.

Looking around 14 years old, she hand long curly red hair pulled back in a ponytail, brown eyes like her father's and some freckles scattered across her nose. With cream coloured jodhpurs and a sky blue polo shirt, her ensemble looked even more expensive than the man's standing next to her.

Smiling, Amy stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr Bruce," She said warmly.

Mr Bruce shook her hand in return.

"Please, call me George," he said before turning towards the girl, "and this is my daughter Liesel."

Amy offered her hand towards her, who quickly shook it before letting go. Amy noticed that the girl didn't even make eye contact with her or smiled. She just stared coldly over her shoulder.

"And this," he continued, placing his palm on the horse trailer, not seeming to notice the cool greeting Liesel just gave Amy, "Is Rubies Flame." A loud whinny came from inside, like the horse was confirming that, that was indeed her name.

"So, what's exactly wrong with her?" Amy asked following the group around to the back of the trailer.

"Well, as I said over the phone I bought this mare at an auction about a month ago. If I knew what she was like, I never would have bought her. It took three hours just trying to get her into the trailer then the same day we brought her home, she jumped the fence and ran away. Since then she has gotten out multiple times. We've had to keep her confined in a stall. "

Amy frowned as she thought about what he just told her about the horse. She felt herself slipping into familiar territory as her head processed all the information she just heard.

"Why did it take so long to load her?" she asked, choosing the first question that came to mind.

"That's another problem all together," replied George as he placed his hands in his belt hoops. "She won't let anyone get near her. She runs to the other end of the paddock whenever she sees someone step out of the barn and when we kept her in the stall, she would run right over them, trying to get out."

"I guess we won't keep her in a stall then." Amy joked. She continued on with asking another question, wanting to get more information about the horse before they unloaded her.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr Bruce, sorry, George," she corrected herself when she saw him start to stop her, "Why did you buy her in the first place? I'm told that you own a very respectable Eventing stables."

Smiling, indicating that he didn't mind at all, he answered, "I try to go to these auctions as much as possible. You can find a lot of hidden talent in there going for a bargain price and when they brought Rubies Flame out into the arena, I immediately saw potential. I thought she looked perfect for Liesel here, especially since the owner said that the horse was previously trained and competed in the Eventing world. I did a quick check and saw that it was in fact true. I even read that a teenager, just a couple of years older than Liesel rode her. Looking back, the only warning sign I can see is that when they brought her out, she broke from her handler and started doing an extended trot around the edge. I just thought she had a bit of spirit and was showing off for the crowd."

It was here when Liesel decided to make her presence known.

"Oh, please dad!" she said, rolling her eyes, "I could tell she was a nutcase as soon as you brought her home! She almost trampled Derek when he brought her out of the trailer. You said you were going to buy me a new expensive horse that was going to win me ribbons and instead you brought me a mentally retarded mare that has a mediocre knowledge in dressage and can jump a fence. I'm going to wait in the car."

And with that outburst she turned around and stormed around to the passenger side door and slammed it shut.

"Sorry about that," Apologised Mr Bruce, looking embarrassed from his daughter's tirade, "She's been a bit upset ever since we brought the horse home and with Ruby chewing up more of my money than I can afford I'm having to sell her, but word seems to have gotten round and nobody wants to buy."

"No need to apologise," replied Jack, "I had a daughter of my own and helped raise these two here."

He grinned as Lou elbowed him in the side and Amy just roller her eye's, choosing to ignore his comment and continue with business.

"Let's get this horse out shall we?" she asked, feeling sorry for George, who seemed like a genuinely nice man who had to deal with a difficult daughter, "I think we've been keeping her long enough."

Mumbling in agreement the group went about organising how best to get Rubies Flame out of the trailer without injuring her or anyone else. With the mare not wearing a halter since no one could get close enough to her to put it on made it a little easier to plan the unloading. So, as Amy went to open the round yard gate, Mr Bruce backed the trailer into the opening stopping with the back of the trailer just entering the fenced area. With Amy and Lou standing at the ready on the gate, Mr Bruce, behind the wheel and Grandpa and the just returned Caleb at the trailer door, they were ready to go.

George called the signal to go, looking in the side mirror as Caleb and Grandpa Jack grabbed a door each, and with a nod of the head, pulled the doors open. As soon as a gap big enough appeared, a horse as red as the afternoon setting sun burst out of the trailer, immediately running straight to the other side of the pen. Prancing around on her hooves, she eyed the people as they pulled the car out and closed the gate behind them.

Amy stood on the fence, watching the horse take in her surroundings. Eyes wide and her coat gleaming in sweat, she watched the movement of everyone as they went about closing up the trailer. No white markings were visible as she paced uneasily along the fence. Turning away from her, she stepped down off the railing and made her way towards the group. As she reached them, Caleb was just shaking hands with Mr Bruce in farewell.

"So, she's all yours." George said turning to Amy.

"I'll take good care of her." Replied Amy as they shook hands.

"Please call me if you need anything and of course when you make some progress."

"Of course," Amy said smiling, 'And please, feel free to stop by anytime to see her."

"Won't mind if I do," he said before turning to say farewell to Lou and Grandpa Jack.

They all stood together as they watched Mr Bruce hop into his car and drive off, pulling the empty trailer behind him. As the cloud of dust settled, the four of them turned and watched a streak of red flash by the railings of the pen.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for ya," said Caleb, watching Rubies Flame race around the yard.

"I think I'm up to the challenge," Amy replied as she strode towards the fence. Pulling herself up she watched as the chestnut mare raced to the other side of the yard, fearful of the stranger on the other side. Gazing at this distrustful horse, Amy knew she would help her, help her mend whatever happened to her in the past that caused her to be so fearful of everyone and everything.

"Don't worry," she whispered, her voice, floating on the air. Rubies Flame flicked her ears forward, and Amy smiled, knowing that this is what will bring her comfort and peace from her reeling emotions and in that moment she thought of Ty, without any pain or anger seizing hold, only warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, so about how long it took to get this chapter up. Had exam week and everything so please forgive me!**

**Just letting you all know that this chapter is set at the start of season 2, when Ty comes back. Because of the new character and the plot of my story, from here it will probably spin off track from the series so a lot of the things that happened at the start of season two won't happen. For example, Ghost isn't in it, etc. Well, that's all I have to say and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They all screamed as Amy walked into the living room. The place was decorated all over with streamers and banners. A few people were even wearing party hats. Amy laughed as she saw all her close friends and family gathered for her 16th birthday.

"Were you surprised?" asked Mallory as she ran up and hugged her before placing a party hat on Amy's head that said 'Birthday Girl' on the front in pink sparkly letters.

"Definitely," replied Amy, fixing the hat up so that the rubber strap rested comfortably under her chin. "Totally surprised."

Actually Amy had a feeling something like this was happening. Lou had been acting strange and for the past week whenever she happened upon Mallory she made up an excuse and ran away. The only reason Mallory would stop talking would be if she had a secret and couldn't tell anyone. Knowing that she would accidently spill if they talked, she just decided to stay away from her.

Deciding to keep the surprise party a surprise, Amy went along when Soraya, Ashley and Caleb asked her to have dinner with them. Even that in itself was suspicious. Ashley and Caleb were starting to have a budding romance and they wouldn't invite anyone to eat with them if it meant they wouldn't be alone.

"Happy Birthday Amy," Lou said, stepping forward to deliver her own birthday hug.

"Thanks Lou." She replied returning the hug. It was then Grandpa Jack's turn with the birthday girl.

As the party started everyone came forward one by one to congratulate Amy. As the time passed Amy became more and more joyful. The party completely took her mind of Ty and she was having a blast. She especially enjoyed it when Mallory's dad brought the guitar out and started playing. Mallory got completely embarrassed and actually stopped talking for a bit while she tried to stop her face turning as red as a tomato. Unfortunately, it didn't help that Jake was following her around like a lost little puppy, every few seconds telling her that he doesn't care if she was painted blue, he would still dance with her.

As they were listening to an original country song, Amy could just make out the phone ringing over the noise. Suspecting it was a birthday call she heading towards it. She saw grandpa hear it as well but noticing Amy was already on her way returned back to the music.

"Hello." Amy said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came an unknown female voice down the line, "Is this Heartland?"

Amy noticed that the voice sounded out of breath. Realising that this wasn't a birthday call she tensed a little bit.

"Yes, this is Heartland," she replied, "Who may I ask is calling?"

"Is Jack Bartlett there?" The girl asked, ignoring Amy's question. From the sounds of it though, she didn't even hear the question. Deciding just to humour the girl Amy replied,

"Yes, he's here, would you like me to get him for you?"

"Yes, that be great, and could you put him on asap?" she added. Telling the unknown caller that she'll be right back with her grandpa, Amy placed the phone down and walked quickly over to him.

"Who was that Amy?" asked Jack as he saw her making her way over to him.

"No idea," Amy replied, "but she was asking for you."

"Was she now?" Jack asked, eyebrows lifting up in surprise.

"She's still on the line," Amy continued, "she's waiting for you."

"Well, we better see what she wants then." Finished Jack before making his was over to the phone. Amy followed behind him, wanting to know more about the mysterious caller.

"Hello, this is Jack Bartlett," he said, placing the phone to his ear. Amy could only hear a muffled reply because of the party noise but it went on for a good few minutes. Jack just nodded along to whatever he was hearing through the earpiece.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up. Surprised, Amy stepped forward to get an explanation.

"Amy, I need to head into town for a few hours okay?" said Grandpa, throwing on his jacket and making his way to where they leave the car keys. Amy followed him.

"Who was that on the phone Grandpa?" she asked, "And why are you going out, especially to town at this time of night."

"I can't explain that now Amy," he said stopping at the front door, "I'll tell you everything when I get back." and with that he disappeared into the night.

Amy stood at the kitchen window hearing the engine start up and watching the headlights disappear over the hill. A million emotions were swirling around in Amy's head as she watched him drive off. Confusion, curiosity and for some reason fear, reared its ugly head as she slowly turned back towards the party. Determined that she'll find out what that was all about later she returned back to where her guests were waiting.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Not my favourite chapter but everyone always has one of those right? Don't worry, I'm going on writing my next chapter fully awake and with a clear mind. At least that's what I'm planning on, my plans normally don't last too long. Anyway I know it's kinda short from my previous chapters but don't worry, my next one's going to be longer (I hope). **

**Thank you for reading and please, if I have made any mistakes with the spelling of names or little details please point them out and I will fix them asap. This might also happen in future chapters so it would be great if all you Heartland fans out there could help. That would be very much appreciated. THANKYOU AGAIN and have a great day (or night depending on when or where in the world you are reading this)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack pulled his truck into a dark alley. He looked down at the address the girl had given him over the phone before throwing the piece of paper onto the passenger seat. The dark clouds overhead rumbled, threatening to start pouring at any minute. The oncoming storm successfully hid the light that the moon and stars would normally provide, casting Calgary into an unnatural darkness.

Turning his headlights onto high beam Jack slowly drove the car down the deserted street. Looking in all directions, he suddenly spotted the object he was in pursue of and pulled up over to the left of the alley. Putting the car in park, he stepped out, leaving the lights on as he strode over to Ty's blue truck.

"Ty?" Jack called as he stepped towards it. No answer came so he walked closer. The bright beam of the headlights blinded him, casting the other truck into an almost black canvas. Finally stepping into the shadows he stopped to let his eyes adjust. When they did, he quickly ran the last few metres to the truck. Both doors were flung open wide with the passenger window completely smashed. The glass littered the ground, creating a loud noise as Jack stepped on it. The front window had a huge crack in it up in the top left hand corner. A couple of dents could be seen in the bonnet of the car. The culprit of these attacks, a long silver golf club, lay on the ground in front of it.

Checking inside Jack was relieved to see it empty. He breathed a sigh of relief that Ty managed to get away.

_Now all I need to do is find him,_ thought Jack. He was just about to walk back to his car when he heard a low grunt from around the corner followed by some swearing. Grabbing the club on the ground, Jack ran to where the sounds were coming from, he was greeted with a disturbing scene.

The first thing he saw was Ty, being held by two thugs with a third one ramming his fist into his stomach. The swearing started again and as Jack looked towards it he noticed a girl, around Amy's age being held by another man. She was struggling in vain against her captor, kicking and clawing at his arms to try and break the hold. It was she who was yelling the string of swear words, her eyes and voice directed at the man beating Ty.

This observation only took a few seconds for Jack to register before he ran into the fray. He ran towards the thug hurting Ty and swung the golf club hard into his back. He stumbled forward before turning to face his attacker. Before he could respond, Jack landed his fist into the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Looking up from the fallen man he saw Ty had broken free of the two other men and had picked up a tire iron that was lying on the ground. Injured as he was, Ty was slowly falling back as the men surrounded him. Jack stepped forward to help when Ty stopped him.

"No! Go get Becca!" he yelled as he swung his weapon at one of the thugs head. Nodding in acknowledgement, jack turned towards the captive girl who must have been Becca just in time to see her bite down on her captor's hand, breaking the hold, grabbing a loose piece of wood lying against the wall and quickly bringing it around and swinging it between the man's legs. A howl filled the air as the injured fell to his knees. A look of hate filled the man's eyes as he tried to stand up. Jack, thinking it was about time to step in, strode forward and landed a left hook into the man's cheek, effectively knocking him out.

"Thanks," the girl said breathlessly, dropping her makeshift weapon and leaning her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. It registered in Jack's mind that this was the person who called Heartland, asking for him. He was about to step towards her to make sure she wasn't hurt when he heard the sound of metal hitting the concrete. Turning around he saw that Ty had dropped the tire iron and was having a difficult time keeping the two remaining thugs off of him.

Realising he needed help, Jack ran towards the scuffle. Taking a leaf from the girl's book he came up behind one of them and swung the club up between his legs. The man sang soprano as he fell to the ground in pain. Nodding in satisfaction, Jack turned towards the remaining thug, stopping when he realised he wasn't needed. Unbeknownst to the remaining thug, Becca had crept up him and leapt onto his back, using her hands to cover his eyes. Ty, taking the opportunity, punched him successive times in the stomach.

The remaining thug, having been attacked from two directions and being blind, didn't know what to do. His body filled with adrenaline, he tried to reach out and grab Ty, but missed him as he stepped to the side, letting the blind man grasp at the spot he had just been.

"Jump off!" yelled Ty at the girl, who immediately leapt off the man and ran out of the way. The man, momentarily stunned by the lack of weight on his back and the return of his vision, didn't see Ty as he came around and punched him right in the nose. Blood covered his face as he clutched his now broken nose. Ty, seeing the man still wasn't out of action went in again for the knock out. This time bringing his fist from underneath; Ty caught him under the chin, throwing the man backwards onto the ground where he lay there, unconscious.

Jack, while watching the fight, felt the man behind him start to rise, so in quick motion he swung round and brought the golf club down on the man's head, making sure he only put enough force into it to knock him out. Grunting in satisfaction at the now unmoving figure he turned back around to see the girl running forward and giving Ty a large hug.

Suspicious of whom this girl was to Ty, he stepped towards them.

"Hey Jack," Ty said as he released Becca from the embrace, "Thanks for coming."

'Thanks for coming?" Jack replied, a bit miffed at the casual sate of the hello, "I came because of a phone call from some stranger, saying that you were in trouble, I get here and have to fight some guy's for you and all you can say is thanks for coming?!"

Guilt and pain crossed Ty's face as his words struck a chord. Some of Jack's anger died a bit as he saw just how hard it was for Ty to stay casual. He realised, from the scene he just intruded on, that, while back at Heartland they were experiencing hard times because of his departure; Ty was also facing harsh problems of his own.

It was then that he noticed the terrible state both kids were in. Ty was hunched from the blows he caught in the stomach and his face looked like it had been used as a punching bag. The girl, Becca, looked a bit better, but the small cuts on her arms and cheeks indicated that she had been sitting in Ty's passenger seat when the window was smashed.

"My trucks back this way," Jack said, motioning towards the way he came, "Let's get back to Heartland so I can get you fixed up."

Smiling slightly in appreciation, Ty followed the old cowboy as he started back towards the cars. The girl, he noticed, stayed behind Ty and kept casting him suspicious looks.

Turning a corner, Jack was relieved to see his truck still parked where he had left it, with the engine still running. Stopping when they had stepped inside the orange glow of the headlights, he turned back towards them. Wanting some information before he took them anywhere, Jack stood with his legs apart and arms crossed over his chest barring them access from his vehicle. Becca was still looking at him with distrust while Ty sighed, resigning himself to the interrogation that was about to come, stepped forward and waited.

"That was quite the situation you got yourself into." Jack stated, not expecting an answer. In the silence that followed he saw a metal door in the wall of the alley behind them with the number 4 on it, indicating the address that was given to him by the girl. Nodding towards it, he continued.

"You living in that place?" he asked before quickly adding something else, "With your dad?"

He waited as the two of them turned around and saw the door. Turning back Ty answered.

"Yeah." He said, not looking as if he was going to say anything else. Jack noted that Becca gave a small nod as well. He was surprised that the girl was living with Ty too. _Amy is not going to like this_, he thought before mentally shaking off his train of thought. He needed to get back to the topic at hand.

"I see that it worked out well," He grunted, eyeing the injuries on the kid's faces. A flash of defiance showed in the girl's eyes at the sarcastic comment but didn't say anything. She glanced towards Ty, waiting for him to answer.

"You're right." He said bluntly not looking Jack in the eye. The cowboy saw the tears he was trying to hold back as he accepted that trusting his dad was a bad move. The hurt that Ty was feeling from the betrayal extinguished any residual anger Jack had towards the boy. Forsaking any gruffness he had previously shown he placed a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"You remember what I said?" he asked as Ty looked up into his face. He saw a spark of recognition at his words.

"Your job, the loft, they're still there for you." He saw relief flood Ty's face as he realised he still had a home to go back to. It was then that the girl decided to make her presence known.

"Ah hem"

Dropping his hand from Ty's shoulder, they turned towards the girl. She had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face but Jack detected something else in Becca's eyes as well; fear.

Realisation seemed to flood Ty as he turned back towards Jack.

"Jack," Ty began, gesturing the girl forwards, "I'd like you to meet Rebecca."

Jack offered his hand towards Rebecca but she just stood there with her arms across her chest, distrust etched into her face. Shrugging he dropped his hand. He didn't really know what to do. Obviously this girl was living with Ty but other than that, he didn't know anything about her.

"I know this is a big ask Jack but," Ty started nervously cracking his knuckles, "I need to stay with Becca. So the only way I can come back to Heartland is if she comes too. You see," he hesitated, looking down at Rebecca who just glared angrily up at him.

"You see," he said again, "she's my sister."

Shock, surprise and confusion consumed Jack all at once. He never knew Ty had any siblings and from the time Ty spent with them, he never indicated he had any. Telling himself to calm down, Jack looked closer at the girl standing in front of him. Now that he looked closer he did see a small resemblance. They both had the same dark brown hair and green eyes, with the rest of her facial features only hinting that they were related.

"Sister?" Jack repeated, echoing Ty.

"Half sister actually," Rebecca put in, "Same dad, different mums." Ty nodded in agreement, confirming her statement.

Still a bit shocked Jack said, "You never told us you had a sibling."

Ty shook his head.

"That's because I didn't know," he replied, explaining the situation to Jack, "I found out three months ago when I got here."

He saw Rebecca unconsciously step closer to her brother as he talked about their past. Ty, feeling the movement, put his arm around her. Although they only knew each other for three months, Jack could see how close they were.

"What about your mum?" asked Jack to Rebecca, "Why aren't you with her? I would assume that you only just started living with your dad recently since Ty didn't know anything about you."

When he saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek he knew he had asked the wrong question. Ty's arm tightened around her as he answered.

"Let's just say, dad was the last option before they put her in foster care." Ty said protectively. Jack just nodded, deciding not go near that topic again soon. He heard thunder rumble and felt the wind pick up.

"Well then," he said gesturing towards his truck, "We better get back before it starts pouring down."

"What about our stuff and your car?" Rebecca asked Ty. Jack shook his head.

"It's dark, those guys will be waking up any minute and it's about to rain. We will come back tomorrow to grab everything. Right now I just want to get you guy's back to Heartland and fix you up."

With that he escorted Ty and Rebecca to the truck. He walked around to the driver's side and hopped in. Rebecca was sitting in the middle with Ty against the passenger door. Silently he pulled out onto the main road and headed towards Heartland, wondering how his family will react to this surprise. He knew whatever the reaction was, it wasn't going to be good, but despite this fact Jack was feeling the happiest he has felt ever since Ty left. In the short time Ty had stayed with him, Jack had developed a fondness for the boy and was secretly happy to have him back, despite the added luggage. But even though he was at peace, Jack knew his youngest granddaughter wouldn't be.

_Happy Birthday Amy, _Jack thought as he drove towards home.

**AN: Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this extra long chapter I wrote to make up for the last one. Actually it isn't extra long but it's longer than chapter 5 so I'm just saying it's making up for the last one to make you all happy:) **

**Unfortunately I'm gonna be kinda busy for the next few days so I probably won't be able to write the next chapter until after the weekend. I know what you're thinking, "_What could you possibly be doing that is more important than writing the next chapter?" _I'M GOING TO THE ZOO! That's what! For those of you who don't know, (and I'm pretty sure that's everyone) I am a major animal lover and I've been planning this little outing for quite a while and am mega excited, got my camera charged and everything! Anyway the point of this is that I won't be updating until next week sometime. See you then Heartland lovers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for how long it took for me to post this chapter. It's been a really long and tiring week. You would think that because it's the school holidays that you would have time to relax but no. Anyway, I finally was able to finish the chapter and hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Amy sat in the kitchen, staring out the window, waiting for Jack to arrive home. It had been an hour since the last party guest had left and she was getting worried.

The sound of Lou's voice could be heard from the living room, telling Mallory that if she didn't clean up this mess, they were sending her straight back to her parents. Amy smiled as she heard Mallory quickly grab the bin bag Lou must have been holding out to her and start helping. Even though the young girl could get annoying once in a while, with her honest and talkative manner, Amy was glad she was staying at Heartland over the summer. She could add a bit of happiness that the ranch had been lacking for the past few months.

She almost laughed out loud as she remembered this morning when Mallory and her parents had stopped by to drop off all her things. Jack's face was priceless as he saw bag after bag being unloaded from the truck and Mallory just standing next to him talking without a breath like she usually does. Since Mr and Mrs Wells were leaving early the next day for the rodeo circuit Mallory moved in today.

Deciding she couldn't sit anymore, Amy grabbed her jacket and went outside. She was just wondering what to do when a loud whinny pierced the air. Walking over to the round yard, Amy could just make out the dark shape of Ruby's Flame running around in the pen. Reaching the fence she watched as the chestnut mare ran to the other side, noticing the movement. Sighing, Amy stood up on the railings to get a better view of her. The storm overhead hid the natural light that would have otherwise allowed her to see the horse, but the lights from the porch and barn worked almost as well.

Ruby had been here for the last two months and Amy, as patient as she was, was starting to get tired of the slow progress they were making. The mare would now let her brush her and walk her around the yard with a halter, but as soon as she saw anyone else or even a small movement, she would break the hold Amy had on her and run as far away from the disturbance as possible. The thing Amy couldn't figure out was that she never actually looked scared. If anything Ruby seemed distrustful of anyone and anything. It didn't help that she kept jumping the fence and running away every other week. Amy and Caleb spent most of their time trying to find her.

Watching the mare slowly calm down and relax, Amy wondered if this was the horse that she won't be able to help. She always feared that deep down she would encounter a broken horse that she just won't be able to mend. A shiver ran down her spine as an unnaturally cold gust of wind wrapped around her like an icy blanket.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when ruby's head suddenly jerked up high in the air and ran to the side of the round yard that was facing the road. Following her gaze Amy saw a pair of headlights appear. Smiling with relief, she jumped down off the railings and ran to the porch, where she noticed Lou and Mallory. Amy had told them about the strange phone call and they were curious to see what grandpa Jack had to say.

The three stood silently as the truck pulled up outside the house. For some reason Amy held her breath and the engine was switched off. The lights from the house didn't reach the truck's cabin, casting the occupant in shadow. She released her breath when she saw the driver's side door open and her Grandpa Jack step out. Starting towards the car Amy scolded him.

"Where have you been?!" she said, "We've been waiting hours! You just up and leave without any explanation leaving us to worry about if you're all right!"

Amy stopped halfway between the house and her grandpa who continued to stand behind the bonnet of the car. Hands on her hips, she glared at him, silently telling him to explain himself.

Jack was just about to say something when the passenger door opened. Amy, expecting her grandpa to be alone, stared with shock as a figure she thought she would never see again step out of the truck.

As Ty stood before her, all thoughts of her grandpa vanished from her mind. As the seconds passed, her shock turned to surprise which then turned to anger.

_How dare he?! _She thought, _He left with only a note. No goodbye, no nothing. Just disappeared! And now here he was, back without so much as a phone call! _It then registered to Amy that the stranger who talked to her grandpa during her party must have been calling about Ty.

Time passed, how much, Amy didn't know, as they stared at each other, one in anger the other in guilt. Finally, it was Mallory who broke the silence.

"Ty!" she yelled as she ran past Amy and threw her arms around him. Amy noted the wince of pain that crossed Ty's face as he returned the hug. It was then that she became aware of the bleeding cuts on his face and the scrapes on his knuckles. For some reason, she felt oddly satisfied that he was in trouble. At least he was suffering as much as she was from his absence.

Then when Mallory released him and slapped him in the stomach he hissed in pain. Suddenly the satisfaction she was feeling transformed in fear as she wondered how injured he actually was.

Somehow, Mallory didn't see the pain that Ty was in and started doing the thing she does best, talk.

"How you just leave us like that Ty! Do you know what you put us through!" she stood right in front of him, blocking most of Amy's view as he struggled for an answer.

"I'm sorry Mallory." He said to her, but he was looking at Amy while he spoke. Giving in, Mallory went in for another quick hug.

"I'm just glad you're all right." She said, then finally noticing Ty wrap his hand around his stomach in pain gasped.

"Oh Ty! You're hurt!" Mallory said as she tried to examine his face. She had no luck as Ty just pushed her off.

"I'm fine Mallory." Ty said, trying to get the young girl to stop worrying.

Hearing Jack snort, Amy turned her gaze to him. Mallory did the same.

"I tried making them go to the hospital but they refused." Jack said, finally waling out from behind the truck. Amy saw Lou out of the corner of her eye walk up and stop beside her.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Lou asked, getting to the heart of the statement. Amy didn't even notice her grandpa's use of words but now that her sister pointed it out, Amy wondered to.

Before Ty or Jack could answer movement from inside the truck caught her eye. A girl, around Amy's age stepped out from the passenger side and walked up to stand just behind Ty. Jealousy flared up in Amy as she noticed how pretty the girl was. Obviously from the way she looked up at Ty, they were close. Her anger flared, causing her silence to be broken.

"You shouldn't have come back," she growled at Ty, ignoring the girl standing beside him, "You left." Then turning to Jack she continued heatedly, "You shouldn't have brought him back grandpa."

Before anyone could answer, Amy turned around and stormed back inside so no one could see the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her as she closed the door to her room.

...

Rebecca watched as the girl, Amy turned and walked back into the house. From what she had gathered, her brother liked her and when she saw the tears spring into Amy's eyes, Becca knew that she liked him too.

From what Ty had told her about this place, he had a good thing going on here. Anger flared as she thought about their father and how he had ruined both of their lives. Looking at these people and their obvious family bonds, an image of her mother flashed into her mind unbidden.

With her mother's death only five months ago and no other living relative, Becca had no choice but to move in with her dad, a person she had never met. Then on top of all that she found out she had a brother. If it wasn't for Ty she would have shut down with all the events that had happened. All that she had been through, losing a parent, meeting another she had never met, finding out she had a sibling then the sale of her most treasured possession...well, her new brother, kept her going. She had been an only child up until three months ago, and Becca was glad he came into her life when he did. He was the first one who made her smile after the accident, first one to lift her out of the dark depression that had swallowed her after that dark, dark day.

As lightning flashed above them, the wind picked up, making Rebecca wince as the icy air stabbed at her wounds along her arms and face. Shivering in her short sleeved t-shirt, she glanced longingly towards the house that seemed to ooze warmth. Jack, noticing the look spoke,

"Why don't we get inside and get you two fixed up." Nodding, Ty placed him arm around Becca and started up towards the door behind Mallory and Lou. Mallory kept glancing over her shoulder, throwing death glares at Becca. Hunching her shoulders in a defensive posture, Rebecca met the young girl's next glare with an angry and distrustful one of her own. She was satisfied when the girl kept her head facing forwards from then on.

Entering the house, the first thing the young girl noticed was the cosiness of the place. It reminded her a little of the cottage her and her mum lived in before the accident. With that thought, sadness started taking over. She quickly shook off that feeling and focused her attention on the present.

Jack led them into a living room of sorts where he they sat down while they waited for him to grab the first aid kit. Becca hunched her shoulders defensively and leaned closer to Ty when they were left alone with the two women.

The called Lou, had a mask on, so she couldn't really see what she was thinking but the younger one, Mallory, had waves of energy coming off of her that was practically screaming at her to get out and never come back.

Annoyed that this girl she had only just met already had it out for her, Becca broke the silence.

"Is there something you want to ask?" she practically hissed at her. Shocked at the venom in her voice, Mallory didn't answer. Instead it was Ty.

"Becca!" he said, exasperation lacing his voice. I could tell he was disappointed at my actions so I closed my mouth, deciding not to say the next snarky comment that had popped into my mind.

In the meantime, Mallory glanced between Ty and myself, her eyes narrowing. It was then that I realised why she didn't like me. Figuring that I was going to be here a while, I decided to keep the peace.

Shrugging off Ty's protective arm, I stood up and walked purposely towards the young blonde girl. Thrusting my hand out in front of me I said,

"We were never properly introduced. My name's Rebecca, ty's sister."

I waited as I saw shock and realisation dawn in Mallory's eyes. Watching as a large smile appeared on the girl's face, I hoped that her resentment towards me was gone. She stood up as well and quickly shook my hand.

"My name's Mallory," she answered joyfully, "Oh my gosh, your Ty's sister? I never knew he had one. Why haven't I heard of you? Are you staying here with Ty? That would be logical. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?!" Mallory demanded, turning on Ty.

Wincing, he answered, "Didn't even know myself Mallory."

Immediately the girl with the nonstop mouth continued, "What happened to you guys? Looks like you were in a fight. You do know your bleeding right? Looks like it hurts. You're not sleeping in the loft with Ty are you? It's cold and dusty up there. You can sleep in my room with me. It's a double bed so you should fit. Jack's letting me stay here for the summer while my parent's tour with the rodeo. Can you believe they were going to send me to summer camp?! Have you ever been to summer camp?! Well, neither have I but I definitely didn't want to go. Luckily there was a spare room here. I just glad they didn't make me go with them. My dad signed this contract to perform music at the rodeos. It's so embarrassing. He even sung tonight, in front of all my friends! I had to dance with Jake just to stop people from seeing my red face. Can you believe it?"

Becca was thankful when Jack walked into the room. Mallory shut up and turned towards him. But, while the little motor mouth got on her nerves, Becca was starting to like her. She had a type of honesty and innocence about her that Becca couldn't help but like.

So, as Jack sat her back down and proceeded to clean and dress the wounds on her face and arms, Becca started thinking that maybe it won't be so bad here after all.


End file.
